Recuerdos de la sangre
by Symun
Summary: Un trío de hermanas con superpoderes cambió el mundo irremediablemente. Siglos después de su desaparición, su existencia es una mezcla de leyenda y escepticismo...
1. Avance

La explosión se escuchó en toda la ciudad, seguida de una llamarada de varios metros.

Una nube de polvo cubrió la zona, mientras los últimos retazos de la detonación retumbaban en las calles cercanas al local. Algunos rostros curiosos trataron de ver a través de los escombros, sin atreverse a acercarse por miedo a una nueva explosión.

El chico frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos, y se acercó un poco más de lo que la prudencia aconsejaba. Llegó a distinguir un brillo metálico, y una sombra; la siguiente explosión lo lanzó volando varios metros, en medio de varias personas que apenas pudieron agarrarlo. Volvió a abrir los ojos, para ver con sorpresa lo inimaginable: ante su mirada se alzaba, justo en el exterior del local, una especie de gorila metálico acorazado, de cuatro metros de altura, orientado hacia la abertura del local. Alzó los brazos, y con los cañones de sus antebrazos lanzó una nube de balas explosivas al interior del edificio, comprometiendo gravemente su integridad al eliminar las paredes internas y traspasar hasta la calle siguiente.

Cuando cesó el fuego, pocas personas se habían quedado a observar, desde una distancia mucho mayor que antes. Pero aún desde esta distancia, muchos pudieron observar un par de luces provenientes del edificio, intensas luces esmeralda a la altura y con la separación de un par de ojos humanos.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo, ¿eh?<p>

Posiblemente no todo el mundo me conozca, pero tengo otra historia sobre las PPG aquí en fanfiction, aún no terminada. Para aquéllos que me siguen con regularidad, tranquilos, pienso terminarla, pero necesito publicar ésto también.

En resumen, éste es mi segundo intento de crear una historia basada en las PPG pero con personajes propios; por ello, está ambientada varios siglos en el futuro (la fecha exacta no está especificada), y mayormente sólo habrá una PPG en este caso (ninguna original de Cartoon Network). Es posible que haya cameos de cierta PPG, para explicar más detalles de la historia, pero primero tenemos que construir personajes, lugares... si todo va bien, será un proyecto mayor que mi anterior historia, con capítulos de mayor longitud, pero espero que os siga siendo una historia amena e interesante.

Una última cosa: para preguntas, críticas, etc a las que queráis que responda, buscad en mi perfil el foro que he creado. No es muy grande, pero si escribís algo ahí estad seguros que responderé.

Y con este avance, me voy: tardaré puede que varias semanas en empezar, pues quiero entregarme al 100% y con los exámenes no me es posible. Espero que os guste mi trabajo, volveré con más.


	2. Capítulo 1 Su primera vez

La calle estaba desierta. Había agujeros de bala en todos los edificios; algunas paredes habían desaparecido incluso, y un par de edificios se encontraban parcialmente derruidos. En la distancia aún podían escucharse disparos; en el cielo, un caos de luces y sonidos mientras los expertos pilotos intentaban derribarse unos a otros. Entre los escombros de uno de los edificios, asomaba una mano inerte, con finos hilos de sangre aún caliente deslizándose hacia el suelo.

De repente, la mano se agitó. Se contrajo con fuerza una, dos veces, y la plancha de ladrillo que la atrapaba comenzó a levantarse, dejando ver una segunda mano empujándola. Agarró con ambas manos el pedazo de pared, y logró apartarlo a un lado con un gesto brusco; por el agujero asomó un rostro con la boca y nariz enmascaradas, media melena negra con restos de sangre y mugre, y ojos marrones entre los que discurría otro reguero de sangre seca. Se levantó, mostrando un cuerpo femenino vestido con vestimenta ajustada que, al igual que la máscara, era de color negro grisáceo; aparentemente el traje consistía en una única pieza de pies a cabeza, con marcas verticales más oscuras en el torso y los laterales, así como otras marcas horizontales en la cintura y el cuello. Asimismo, sus ropas mostraban más manchas y algunos agujeros, de desgarros y quemaduras.

La mujer se sentó entre los escombros, agarrándose el costado con un gesto de dolor. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sus manos temblaban; nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar. Observó detenidamente la calle, el asombro reflejado en sus ojos mientras veía los resultados de su esfuerzo: el suelo resquebrajado, los coches destrozados, algunos cuerpos inertes a plena vista…

La desesperación comenzó a afectarle; todo lo que había pasado, para que todo acabase así… La guerra había estallado, podía oírlo claramente. El fuego consumía parte de la ciudad, mientras las detonaciones de los rifles se escuchaban en todo el lugar. El cielo estaba plagado de pájaros de metal, en un baile mortífero e implacable. Los gritos de los transeúntes se escuchaban, también, en el entorno, hasta que algún disparo los convertía en "daños colaterales".

Pero no era el momento de ceder. Quizás no había sido capaz de evitar que ocurriera, pero aún podía pararlo… antes de que fuera tarde. Frunció el ceño, se mordió el labio y se levantó, aún agarrándose el costillar; dejó caer ambos brazos a los lados, y cerró los puños con fuerza.

Sus ojos brillaban. Literalmente.

* * *

><p>-¿Todo el mundo en posición? De acuerdo, a mi señal.<p>

Alice apuntó a la puerta con su rifle por encima de la cabeza de su compañero, mientras éste terminaba de preparar la carga que la arrojaría a través del local. Al recibir la señal, las cargas en ésta y otras dos puertas explotaron, seguidas en una fracción de segundo por granadas aturdidoras y cegadoras. Inmediatamente, entraron por puertas y ventanas y, con una coordinación perfecta, se dividieron y aseguraron todo el edificio en menos de veinte segundos.

Habría treinta personas detenidas al terminar la operación. En el sótano encontraron contrabando variado, mayoritariamente armas de gran calibre, probablemente a punto de ser enviadas al extranjero; Alice era parte del grupo que aseguró el sótano.

Era una habitación de unos cincuenta metros cuadrados, de forma alargada. En las paredes había estanterías cargadas de material ilegal: algunas drogas, muchísima munición, incluso algunos lanzacohetes y lanzagranadas, aparentemente cargados. Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de Alice fue una caja al fondo del cuarto, demasiado grande para que pasase por la puerta.

-Ey, Jim – dijo Alice a su compañero, señalando la caja. Ambos llevaban aún el casco y pasamontañas, así como el resto del equipo –, voy a echar un vistazo a esa caja.

-Quizás deberíamos esperar, Alice. ¿Y si hay una bomba cargada, o algo? – Jim parecía algo nervioso.

-Bah, no tiene sentido – respondió Alice, ya a medio camino de la caja –. Estos tipos no son terroristas, son contrabandistas; no van a inmolarse con nosotros, eso no da beneficios.

-Si lo pones así…

-De todas formas, cúbreme por si acaso. Dudo que explote, pero nunca se sabe.

Dicho esto, dejó el rifle encima de la mesa y cogió una palanca del suelo, procediendo a abrir la caja. Forcejeó con la tapa varios minutos, mientras Jim observaba, rifle en alto. Entonces llegó otro compañero.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí abajo? ¿Y por qué no respondéis a la radio?

-¿Radio? – Jim miró al recién llegado, a su derecha, aún apuntando a la caja –. Yo no escuché nada en la radio.

-Estará… uff… aislado – Alice dejó a un lado la palanca, y se quitó el casco, gafas y pasamontañas, descubriendo una melena negra hasta los hombros, ojos marrones, rostro redondeado y boca pequeña. Los dejó en la mesa, se sentó en la misma, y miró a sus compañeros, al otro lado de la habitación – Me suena raro que gastasen tanto dinero en un alijo corriente, pero quizás este lugar no sea detectable desde fuera. Quizás lo que hay en esta caja es importante.

-Razón de más para esperar, Alice – Jim aprovechó para expresar su desconfianza; a pesar de llevar el rostro cubierto, toda la postura de su cuerpo y sus gestos nerviosos delataban su inquietud. "Un día de éstos tendremos una desgracia" pensó Alice, al fijarse en este detalle; al fin y al cabo, la gente nerviosa solía ser de gatillo fácil.

-Mirad, haced lo que queráis – dijo el nuevo –, pero tenemos que estar en el punto de reunión en cinco minutos. Mientras, yo le contaré al jefe lo que encontrasteis aquí abajo.

-De acuerdo, no tardaremos – Alice se levantó y cogió de nuevo la palanca, introduciéndola con fuerza entre la tapa y la caja. – Por cierto… Jim... – jadeó, haciendo fuerza contra la palanca –. Si lo prefieres… sube con él… ¡Ah!, Ya está.

Con un sonoro chasquido, la tapa se abrió y cayó al suelo, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo.

-…Vaya… Por eso tenían este lugar aislado.

-¡Joder! ¡Apártate de ahí, Alice! – Jim se alteró, apuntando con nerviosismo al interior del paquete, donde se encontraba una unidad de combate pesada: un traje militar acorazado del tamaño de un furgón.

-Tranquilo, Jim. Este trasto no funciona sin un piloto – Alice dio la espalda al coloso, agarró sus pertenencias y, rifle al hombro y casco en la cabeza, se dirigió hacia Jim. – Venga, volvamos con los demás, esto es gordo.

Alice se frenó en seco. Había notado dos cosas: uno, Jim estaba muy, muy quieto. Y dos: un ruido a su espalda. Metálico.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojó al suelo, justo a tiempo para escuchar las balas surcando el aire sobre su cabeza. No pudo distinguir de dónde procedían los disparos, pero cuando alzó la mirada pudo ver que Jim había desaparecido. Las manchas en el suelo, paredes, techo, mesas, escaleras, así como varios pequeños cuerpos informes, delataron lo ocurrido. Con la adrenalina por las nubes, en lugar de horrorizarse esto le reveló que ese trasto tenía munición de alto calibre, aunque por suerte no explosiva.

Ansiando su propia supervivencia, su mente regresó a un estado primario; a su espalda había un peligro demasiado grande, y su escapatoria estaba a menos de tres metros. Se levantó, arrojando su última granada cegadora a su espalda, y mientras detonaba corrió hacia la escalera.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, se dio cuenta de que no debería haber podido escapar; al fin y al cabo, aún cegado no le habría hecho falta apuntar para alcanzarla, y sin embargo no escuchó los disparos hasta que llegó a los primeros peldaños. No se paró a pensar en ello, sino que dio la voz de alarma por radio, sin parar de correr hacia la entrada.

-¡Atención, tenemos una unidad pesada en el sótano! ¡Está armada con munición perforante no explosiva, puede que de calibre cincuenta, y ha matado a Jim!

-¡¿Unidad pesada? ¡¿De qué tipo?

-¡No sé, parece un blindado bípedo, posiblemente tripulado! ¡No tenemos con qué derribarlo, y que viene detrás de mí! ¡Necesitamos al ejército!

-¡Recibido, sal de ahí enseguida!

En ese instante, un brazo mecánico tan grande como Alice atravesó el suelo, cortándole el paso; estuvo a punto de caerse, mientras miraba con incredulidad al gigante que se agarraba al borde del agujero para subir, ampliándolo en el proceso. En unos segundos, se alzaba ante Alice una mole de metal, destrozando también el techo con su cuerpo; a través de los escombros que caían, Alice miró a los ojos del gigantesco gólem, y le pareció ver su propia muerte.

En un instante, el coloso golpeó a Alice con su brazo metálico, y ésta salió despedida hacia la izquierda, atravesando la pared con el hombro y la cabeza y aterrizando sobre una mesa, que cedió en una nube de astillas. Aturdida, podía ver cómo las luces de las sirenas iluminaban la habitación a través de la ventana; dirigió la vista hacia el agujero que hizo con su cuerpo, esperando ver aparecer el robot en cualquier momento. Intentó levantarse, y se sorprendió al descubrir que no tenía nada roto, aunque le dolía el cuello por el impacto; entonces supo por qué no veía al robot.

En un instante el aire se llenó del estruendo de armas automáticas descargando su contenido, seguido poco después por el atronador sonido de las ametralladoras pesadas de la máquina. Sin pensar, recogió el rifle del suelo en el pasillo que acababa de abandonar, y se asomó por los restos de la puerta de salida, por donde el robot había pasado. Pudo ver la espalda de la criatura de metal, así como el resplandor de sus cañones que liberaban sus proyectiles sobre el resto del equipo. No necesitó ver más, pero miró igualmente: sus compañeros se protegían lo mejor que podían detrás de los vehículos, pero por lo demás la cobertura era inexistente, por culpa de la anchura de la calle. El apoyo de los francotiradores era inexistente; al fin y al cabo, no habían traído munición para esta tarea, y de hecho el fuego de sus compañeros era más una imitación de lo que en combate normal se llamaría "fuego de cobertura".

No podían escapar, y no podían atacar de forma efectiva. Estarían muertos antes de que llegara el ejército.

Entonces, repentinamente, el robot se dio la vuelta, encarando a Alice, sus ametralladoras listas para disparar. Por segunda vez en un día, Alice vio la muerte ante sus ojos.

De forma igual de repentina, el cuerpo de Alice reaccionó por su cuenta; soltando el rifle, realizó un quiebro a su derecha, esquivando la primera andanada, y con una velocidad inesperada corrió hacia el coloso. Recorrió los diez metros que los separaban en un tiempo récord, y, para su propia sorpresa, le lanzó un puñetazo al robot en el pecho.

Con una pequeña detonación luminosa de color verde, el punto de impacto se hundió, y le obligó a retroceder tres pasos, tambaleándose. Pero Alice, todavía descontrolada, siguió el impulso de su propio golpe y se tiró al suelo, para saltar con los brazos, golpeando al traje con ambas piernas; una nueva detonación verde dio lugar a una abolladura, seguida de una resquebrajadura en el blindaje frontal, mientras el robot retrocedía de nuevo, esta vez cayendo al suelo tras el segundo paso.

Alice había recuperado el control de su cuerpo, pero sintiendo aún la energía recorriéndola, decidió aprovecharla y se arrojó sobre el gigante, agarrando ambos lados de la grieta del blindaje. Procedió entonces a estirar con todas sus fuerzas; con un esfuerzo titánico, contra toda lógica y ante los ojos de sus compañeros, abrió un agujero en la chapa del tamaño de una cabeza.

Una de las manos del robot se cerró sobre su cintura, y la apartó del agujero. Pero en vez de lanzarla, intentó aplastarla mientras los cañones la apuntaban. Alice golpeó la mano, perforando limpiamente la chapa e inutilizando el sistema hidráulico que alimentaba los dedos, que, goteando, perdieron fuerza. En el instante en que las ametralladoras dispararon, Alice cayó al suelo sobre sus pies, y saltó contra el robot, lanzando un puñetazo certero al agujero que abriera antes. Sintió una tremenda descarga eléctrica subiendo por su brazo al atravesar el cerebro de la máquina; se apartó de la misma, tambaleante, empujándola para que no le cayera encima. Esperó diez segundos, y al ver que no se levantaba, se relajó.

Y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>Y aquí empezamos, primer capítulo de mi primera historia (publicada) con personajes originales. Cierto, está calificada en la sección PPG, y es por algo; no creo que sea difícil adivinarlo, pero no adelantaré nada.<p>

Es de un tamaño superior al habitual en mis historias (actualmente, "mi" historia, Destinos Cruzados). En esta historia, sin embargo, establezco esta longitud como el tamaño mínimo; no es más larga porque 1.- no tengo tiempo (exámenes), y 2.- me moría de ganas por publicar algo xD. Sin embargo, es evidente que aún no ha ocurrido mucho; aparece un personaje, y de repente apaliza a un robot. No esperéis que sea tanta acción en el futuro cercano, pues al trabajar con un personaje nuevo aún tengo que construir su carácter, y mostrároslo, mientras que la ventaja del fanfic tradicional es que sus personajes (al menos los oficiales) ya existen de antemano.

Y sí, el título del capítulo es intencionado.

En fin, aquí acabamos por hoy; en el siguiente capítulo, Alice despertará, y tendrá tiempo de pensar en lo que ocurrió. Sus conclusiones, y un vistazo a su (actualmente descolocada) vida, cuando pueda publicarlo.

P.D.: Aprovecho para avisar de la existencia de un foro (PPG Spain), creado por mi, en fanfiction. No hay actividad más allá de mis avisos sobre mis historias, pero cualquiera que quiera usarlo es bienvenido. Adicionalmente, además de los mensajes privados y reviews, mi correo es , y aunque en estos momentos no me conecto a menudo, siempre compruebo la bandeja de entrada. Queda dicho.


End file.
